Uh oh
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: Victoria tries to go out for some alone time, but is disrupted when Candice has a little trouble, and UHOH! How the hell are we going to tell Vince?


**Oh, shit?**

**A/N:** I don't own the WWE, Candice or Vicky. I own Greasy Guy. So sucks to you XD. Story title is different to the ACTUAL title 'cause is mean. The story was a challenge by my friend Mada, it had to have Candice/Victoria, and the line; "How the hell are we supposed to tell Vince?". She likes it and that's good enough for me. Reviews are nice, but I don't care if its about 'I hate .' Wasn't my choice, okay?Anyway, on with teh storyage!

XXX

Victoria sighed as she looked at her surroundings. _'What a shit hole. This place is disgusting.' _She picked at the label of her beer, frowning at the black gunk that came off it and got stuck under her fingernails. _'Ick.' _

"Hey!" She called to the bartender, "Can I get some service over here!" He gave her a dirty look, before abandoning the conversation he was having with a busty blonde at the other end of the bar. _'You should be thanking me.' _She thought, '_You could probably get an STD just _touching _her.'_

He stood in front of her sneering. "Whadda you want?"

She matched his sneer and spoke. "Two shots of tequila. _Please.'_ He looked at her expectantly, and she handed over the money.

"Only have one shot glass." He said, pulling it out. Victoria decided not to mention that the walking STD had at least five.

"Whatever." She said, slamming back the first shot, and then held out the glass for the second one. He filled it, slopping the alcohol over her hand. "Watch it!" She exclaimed, and he gave her _another _dirty look.

"You'd better watch it, or you're outta here." He said, looking wistfully back at the blonde, who now seemed engrossed with some other guy's mouth. Literally.

"Don't worry; I'm leaving this shit hole anyway." She pushed back her stool and grabbed her coat from where she had been sitting on it. _'I really need to get out of here.'_

XXX

After stepping outside, Victoria realized that she pretty much had nowhere to go other than back to the hotel. '_And I _so_ don't want to go back there.' _Running a hand through her dark hair she started walking in the opposite direction to her hotel. _'I should have had more to drink.' _All she could feel was a mild buzz, which, considering the shitty time she'd had at RAW, sucked. Her knee was hurting her, and she was still wearing her brace over her jeans. _'Maybe I should have had that surgery. Maybe if I had, this wouldn't be happening.' _Sighing, she noticed a familiar figure ahead of her.

"Get off me! If I wanted your clammy palms and crappy breath all over me, I would've said yes!" Titling her head, Victoria recognised the voice of Candice Michelle, and lengthened her stride.

"Hey, buddy!" The man turned, and grinned lewdly at the raven headed Diva.

"What's up sweetheart? Did you want some of this too?" He asked, making kissy faces at her. Victoria made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"Do I_ look _mentally unstable?" This elicited a decidedly un-feminine snort from Candice, which reminded Victoria that the other Diva was still clutched in the grip of greasy guy. "This would be the part where you _walk away,_" She said, her voice becoming menacing, "Before I take out my aggressions on your ugly ass."

He released Candice, and took a menacing step towards Victoria. "What did you say to me _bitch?" _He asked.

"Are you as stupid as you look?" She asked, gesturing for Candice to come stand next to her, "Or is that an act? Because I think that you could make a killing teaching people how to look that stupid."

"'Ria could get lessons from him!" Chimed in Candice. "Then she'd look _uber _stupid" Victoria chuckled, and that was when he lunged.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Victoria, even in her semi-inebriated state, was able to push Candice back into the wall of the building and sidestep his pitiful lunge. His momentum carried him straight into a nearby trashcan, which he bounced off and hit the ground. Hard.

"You 'kay?" Victoria asked, reaching down to scratch her knee where the brace was rubbing.

"Yeah. You?" Candice asked, looking concernedly at the dark haired Diva's knee.

"I'm _fine."_ Said Victoria, waving off her concern and looking at greasy guy. "I don't think he is though."

"He's not moving…" Said Candice, frowning.

"Fuck. We should probably call someone…" Muttered Victoria, walking over and poking him with the toe of her boot. "At least he's still breathing.." When Candice didn't reply, she turned to look at her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god.." Breathed Candice, "How the hell are we supposed to tell Vince?"


End file.
